An arrangement of this kind is known from U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,343,582 and 4,342,325. FIG. 1 of the accompanying drawings is taken from the aforesaid patent specification. First transport means 13-14 transport sheets, one at a time, from a store 10 to a collecting station 15. Second transport means 16-17 transport the bundled sheets from the collecting station 15 to the withdrawal station 11. U.S. Pat.No. 4,342,325 describes a similar arrangement, in which the collecting station comprises two mutually opposing walls, between which the bundle of sheets is clamped during the initial stage of its transportation from the collecting station to a withdrawal station. One of said walls of the arrangement according to the aforesaid U.S. Pat. No. 4,342,325 is operative to remove documents from a wheel, a so-called finger wheel, which forms part of the transport means, immediately upstream of the collecting station, and which has radially extending arms between which the sheets are carried from the vicinity of the store to the collecting station.